fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Agama issues
Agama's first mini-limited issues The first full revelation of the origins of Agama appears in this issue. Agama's first appearance is not in this issue. Agama's more appearances are in this issue oftenly. Brief Description: Months ago, the glass of the cell in the experimental laboratory started shattering and something comes out of the cell. The experimental laboratory inside of the scientific location outside of Top Secret Special Organization base is exploded. An experimental subject from the cell with its label-- Agama is believed dead. third appearance of Agama is taken the place in the event after the Fascinating Zemo Monners Agama's fate looks like no chance of survival for experimental subject to develop its own form yet before explosion comes. volume 3 #100; Xia volume 2 # 50; Top Secret Special Organization #4; Fawny Carson, Agent of the T.S.S.O. #4, Soje #2 Agama's fate reveal that she survived escaping from the secret laboratory explosion. Zemo Monners #1 The revelation of the development stage of ovarian egg is when the scientist puts the reptile agama in one of these eggs in which explains how it survived from having regeneration. Characters: Agama Notes: This is a part of the Fascinating Zemo Monners event. This is a part of the Zemo vs. Top Secret Special Organization Agama's real full name first appeared on the files from the Top Secret Special Organization in which an mystery agent Shean stole from the Top Secret Special Organization. The next generation of the new experimental Lethal Weapons is successed in obeying its director instead of the scientist by an accident. They are the deadly Lethal Weapons who must obey the scientist to kill anyone who come near the scientist. This is the first appearance of the Lethal Weapons. This shows how Agama survives both events time and the Fascinating Zemo Monners time at different times that changes into one time permanent timeline in which makes it happen permanently. That proves that she is one of these lucky people who survived both events unlikely the others. Agama's second mini-limited issues in a competitive comic character series issue Agama's second mini-limited issues is cancelled because the other comic character series win better competitive than Agama's is. The competitive character selection for the comic issue shows how popularity of these characters become of. Agama became better known from the Fascinating Zemo Monners and her character evolution and development is good in this event. Later, she is not getting any plots for any issues. She is not as popular as Tachot. Agama is chosen to be made an second mini-limited comic character issue among others. She is lucky to be written about her origins and current life in this story. Brief Description: Agama starts going solo in a search of her own and her own birthplace. She finds it strange and learns that her birthplace was an experimental cell inside of the secret underground base of the Top Secret Special Organization. She wants to know what she is and realizes that she is not actual person and learns that she is an original and only one clone. She also learns that the director murdered her "father" scientist who created her. She knows that she has several siblings but she just starts to realize that she has too many other siblings. Notes: This is first appearance of too many other siblings of Agama. Agama one-shot Whether a clone or not, Agama is finally coming out and thinking herself that she is a person no matter what a clone or else he is. That is the first time for her to feel that way she understands. Brief Description: Discovering upon a secret location with Farah Cadiz, Agama confuses that Farah Cadiz's explanation is said that her eggs in which she accepted the scientist's offer. She thought she can't have babies long time ago. She was not sure why she had to do it and she did not remember why she did it. So she knew she had no choice to do it. Agama asked her why she had to sign the contract and made a pact with the director and scientist even if there is too many clones. Farah started explaining that her eggs were thought destroyed long time ago when the director gave an order because of the inspector suspected something is not right with the scientific laboratory. The scientist is supposed to put the right one eggs from Farah Cadiz in the cells, but the other anti-agents messed up things. He was not sure if he got all the eggs right. Farah Cadiz said, "This scientist needs the original eggs who can make more clones, but those clones can't make clones." This makes Agama wonder whether she is original clone or not. She is getting tired of thinking about it all the times. She decides to accept of what happened to her and what she is. She does not care what she is because she does not have to find out anymore. She is done with finding out whether she is a clone or not. She starts feeling the way she can understand now. Notes: Mystery remains whether she is an original clone or not. Agama's failure to have an ongoing series due to a loss of battle against the competitive comic character series. Agama does not have its own ongoing series because of some characters in their own ongoing series suddenly develop their story better and run their own series more numbers than Agama. Agama's story is not completed in which that is why she can not have an ongoing series. The characters beat her in the competitive comic character issue selection. Agama always will have mini series or one-shot Category:Xia-related issues